Reunite
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: When someone pines for another so greatly they see them everywhere, nothing is sweeter than to have their arms surrounding you... I can't write summaries... Yullen.


**Baaaack ^^ So after a heart-pounding exam season that's left me petrified... and yeah... I'm back ^^ I am working on updates for you all I swear, but right now... Oneshot ^^ Sorta got the idea from KingRabbit's Yullen week submission( s/7646161/13/YULLEN-WEEK) so I hope you enjoy it.**

**In other news, since I'm horribly immature and self-centered at times:**

**200 favorites :D!**

**Yaaaay ^^ I'm so happy to have made at least 200 people happy with my stories and I want to give a BIIIG thank you to all of you... but how to do it...? If you've got a suggestion about how I may reward you all, lemme know, I am interested and I might do a contest (no promises) for both my InuYasha and Yullen fans and have the reward being a story of what you want to see... within reason of course.**

**Anyway, enjoy ^^**

* * *

Long dark hair swished as the stranger walked through the milling crowds, the silver eyes it passed widening at the sight of it, his own head of fine white hair whipping around to pick out the young man that had passed him, his heart stopping as he saw the high ponytail again. His voice lost as the people jostled and moved around him, bumping into him every which way as he tried to make it to the taller, his heart hammering as he struggled against the people, his feet finally finding traction as he pushed through the crowd and tried to follow the long-haired stranger. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he looked around the corner the man had disappeared to, his face falling when he couldn't find him, not that the news came as a shock to him, he had always seen him where ever he went and every time, the young man slipped through his fingers.

His head of white hair hung as he moved back towards the train station, his heart full of doubt and sorrow while he tried to make it through the remainder of his day without thoughts of the long-haired, moody but otherwise stoic samurai that would often glare at him with deep cobalt eyes, an attempt always made in vain as it was that man that plagued his thoughts since the first moment they met.

* * *

"Oi! Moyashi!"

The white hair jolted up from the sheet music he was engaged in, his headphones yanked from his ears as he turned wildly around, his heart calming from its shock at the sight of the bright green eyes.

"Jesus Lavi!" the younger chastised as he paused his electric piano, "trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist, Mo-Ya-Shi," the redhead teased, his grin broad as he straightened up from the now glaring silver eyes.

"And don't call me that! It's Allen," the silver-eyed man snapped, his head turning back to his music while a hand touched his shoulder.

"You liked it when he called you that," Lavi told him softly, the stiffening of the younger did not go amiss on him, "you saw him again today, didn't you?"

The younger said nothing as the silver eyes flitted back and forth over the paper, his fingers poised on the keys as he adjusted the headphones around his neck to cover his ears once more, a hand stopping them.

"Allen," the redhead started, unsure of how to fit his words together, "you know… I've told you this before but-"

"I'm not giving up," the younger told him, his throat thick with emotion, "I found you, I found Lenalee, _you _found Tyki; I can find him too."

"You've been looking for him since you remembered," Lavi protested, "that's almost _seven _years now."

"And I'll spend seventy more if that's how long it takes!" Allen said stubbornly, "even if it ends up killing me, I'll find him."

"That's just it," the elder pointed out, "it _will _kill you! All this running around, thinking you see him when you don't… how long until you run out into traffic trying to chase him or-or wind up getting hit with something from a construction site or-"

"I am _not _that stupid-"

"But you are that obsessed," Lavi continued, "and an obsession only leads you to see what you want."

The younger said nothing while his friend stood behind him, almost daring Allen for an answer.

"Look," the redhead started again, his voice softer, "why don't you come out with Tyki and me tonight? Have a few drinks; get your mind off everything."

"I'm not a third wheel," Allen muttered bitterly, his eyes focusing on the computer screen as looked to start the recording over, his friend making it a habit in stopping him.

"It's not a date for us," Lavi told him, "and we're _not _setting you up, I promise."

The younger pondered for a few moments longer, his shoulders sagging as he sighed deeply, his silver eyes looking up towards the green.

"Fine," he conceded, "but only for a drink at most."

* * *

"Hey, Allen."

The pale face turned up to look at his friend, his arm settled on the wooden table while he was deep in his memories.

"Here," Lavi extended his arm to hand the pint to the younger, a brief nod given to him as he and the dark-skinned man settled in seats beside Allen, the cigarette extinguished in the ashtray before the dark fingers took a swig of his drink.

"How have you been Tyki?" Allen asked, determined to keep the conversation away from him and his life.

"Well, thank you boy," the man nodded, returning to the old nickname the elder had christened him with.

"How goes your job in lepidopterology at the University?"

"Interesting as usual-"

"Hey Lavi!"

The redhead turned to the sound of his voice, a small smile on his lips as he waved to the man calling his name.

"I'm sorry, I'll just be a minute," he murmured his apology as he pushed himself from the table, "he's a friend from the museum."

"We'll be fine," Tyki smiled, "don't worry about us."

Allen watched as Lavi moved back to the bar, his lips curling into a smile as he laughed and chatted with the other.

"You and Lavi are pretty popular around here, huh?"

Golden eyes turned to the young man staring in his drink as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"This place is near our work and most people that come here are either professors like us or students," Tyki explained, knowing Allen had seen him and Lavi chatting with another group of students.

"Does he like it there?" the younger asked, "does Lavi enjoy the museum?"

"He loves it," the dark skinned man smiled softly, "so much for him to do and learn, he's almost always kept busy."

"That's good…"

"And what about you?" Tyki sipped the brown liquid, "how goes the composing job?"

"It pays the bills," Allen brushed off, his shoulders shrugging while he tried to avoid the golden eyes.

"Do you sleep at all?" the man pressed, "you look as though you haven't had a good night in forever."

"I haven't," the younger confessed, his voice dull, "but it's just the work-"

"That's bullshit and you know it," Tyki told him sternly, his words cut off by Allen's.

"Lavi's already talked about this with me," the silver-eyed man told him, his lips affixed to the glass of bear, "so don't you start too."

"We've all gotten this second lease on life," the elder pressed, "_live _it."

"I _am_," the pale fist slammed on the table while defiant silver met amber.

"No, you're _not_!" Tyki told him, "spending your life looking for one person isn't living-"

"Neither is being without him," Allen pointed out, "I've missed him for seven years now, imagine living like that! Knowing one the person you want to see in this world is out there but no matter how hard you look, you can't find them."

"I have an idea," the elder told him, "as I had to look for my family not once, but twice."

"Then you of all people should understand what it's like-"

His argument was interrupted by something catching the golden eyes, his own silver turned to look at a man waving him over, the dark-skinned man seemingly torn between the two of them.

"Go ahead," Allen sighed, "I'll still be here when you get back."

Tyki nodded slowly as he walked quickly over to the bespectacled man, Lavi's eyes lingering on Allen before he looked up at his lover, the two risking glances to the younger between their conversation with the professor.

Allen took a deep shuddering breath as he looked around the bar, his eyes widening at the sight of long hair coupled with an open coat, the body turning to reveal the pierced eyebrows and painted lips, the young woman moving her grey coat off her body to reveal the hourglass figure she sported, his eyes turning from the young woman before his ears heard a timbre behind him, his head whipping around to see a man with short brown hair chatting with a happy little blond, her blue eyes sparkling with delight.

His breath felt deeper as he turned to his drink, tears pricking his eyes as he tried to swallow his sorrow, his heart hammering.

"Allen?"

The silver eyes looked up at the hand touching his arm, Lavi's concerned emerald eyes meeting his.

"I have to go," the younger half-whispered, his hands grabbing his coat and scarf, "Lavi I just need to-to go."

"Allen-"

"No," the head of white hair shook, "no, Lavi I see him… I-I see him everywhere."

"But-"

"Ha-Have a good night," Allen stammered as he moved from the bar to the mahogany doors, his body swift to leave the two of them to themselves, tears already streaming down his cheeks as he stepped into the cold November night, his coat wrapping tightly around him as he walked to the train station, the rest of his journey ended on foot, his feet promising to be sore while his jumbled thoughts only caused him pain.

An arm furiously brushed away the blooming tears, his shaky breath making the air in front of his face condense into white puffs as his feet hit the stones of the streets, his sobs soft and his heart thankful for his solitude. His hand found the iron fence in front of his loft, his body leaning against it as he willed his heart to be calm, his hand wiping away the tears that ran down his cheeks while the mantra of _it's not fair_ running through his mind. His heart had leapt when he first found his friends, the novelty wearing off quickly when he realized that it only reminded him of what he had yet to find, a gaping hole in his heart as he became increasingly aware of how lonely he was without his Japanese lover, the interaction between Tyki and Lavi only serving to pour salt on his gaping wounds.

"It's not fair," he whispered softly, tears slipping down his cheeks, "this just isn't fair."

"Moyashi?"

The voice was deep and strong, carrying in the cold air to reach Allen's ears, his silver eyes widened as the words resonated in his heart. His white hair turned as his head did, his tearful eyes resting on the figure at the end of the street, his own breath coming in white puffs of air as his tall body stood proud, his hair in its usual high ponytail, the twin locks free from the restraints falling over his black woolen coat over his chest.

Words died on the younger's lips as he stood still beside the black fence, his shocked body supported on his weak knees while his heart hammered wildly in his chest.

"K-Kanda," he whispered, his feet finally shuffling against the stone as he slowly moved towards the elder, his eyes mustering up the strength to keep from blinking as he feared that the Japanese would vanish instantaneously should he look away for a moment, "Y-Yuu…"

It was only when the Japanese moved a fraction did Allen decide to break into a run towards him, his feet pattering on the sidewalk as he bolted towards the Japanese, the arms rising to meet the younger as the lithe body all but threw itself onto his muscled chest, his hands gripping the black coat as he cried the elder's name openly, the strong arms wrapping around him and pressed their bodies closer together while his lips touched the crown of white hair, his own chest heaving in disbelief.

"Kanda! Y-Yuu!" his hands reaching to cup his face, his fingers feeling over the cheekbones and features, "pl-please-pl-please tell me this is you… that this is _really _you!"

"Bakamoyashi," the elder murmured, his own fingers threading through the fine strands, "who else could I be?"

"I looked for you," Allen confessed softly, his body leaning his head against the muscled chest, "I kept _seeing _you, everywhere I went you were there, always just out of my reach, no matter where I was, I would see you."

"Then we're the same," Kanda murmured, his arms pressing the younger to his chest, "you were everywhere… and nowhere."

Lips pressed together silencing any words Allen thought to ask, his tears calming as his heart lightened at the familiarity of their actions, his hands instinctively pressing the back of the elder's neck in an attempt to push them closer together, his heart thankful when the arms around his back pressed on it, accepting the younger's need. The two of them remained in the other's arms, quick puffs of white air passing between them as they took in breaths before returning to the other, their eyes closed in bliss.

"_Hah… Kanda…"_

"Did you miss me?" the Japanese murmured as he held the younger's face in his hands, his lips brushing against Allen's.

"With every second," the younger told him breathlessly, his own hands around Kanda's cheeks.

"Good," the elder whispered, "because I've missed you."

Kanda waited no time as he returned to Allen's lips, the two continuing their actions before the chill began to nip at them.

"Your fingers," Allen breathed, his own gripping the appendages, "your freezing Kanda."

"So are you," the Japanese commented, his cobalt eyes noting the red pigment touching the younger's nose, cheeks and fingers.

"Come inside then," the white-haired man gestured to his loft, "come inside and warm up."

"If I come inside," Kanda told him, "I won't be able to keep my hand off of you, you won't be given a moment's peace."

"I don't want a moment's peace, not after I've found you."

Allen could never recall a time when he moved as quickly up the stairs as he did with Kanda at his heels, his hands shaking with anticipation more than chill as the key slid into the lock, the open door shut with his lithe body pressing against it, Kanda's mouth on his continuing their actions, his tongue daring to duel with Allen's, the younger moaning at the feeling. Hands pushed off the black coat around his lover's body, his own falling behind him as an arm snaked around his waist and pressed the two of them together.

The younger was impressed with the Japanese's navigation in a darkened room he had never been in before, shoes kicked off in their wake as his feet moving around the hardwood floors with the younger still in his arms, their lips barely parting for a moment save for the quick breaths of air they needed, Kanda all but tearing the shirt off the lithe body while his was unbuttoned with swift fingers, the material still on his body while hands splayed on his toned chest and abdomen, the nails raking down the flesh with care. Between their kisses and touches, the two had managed to make their way up a spiral staircase and to the large bed, Allen's body falling onto the soft comforter while the Japanese was above him, the white shirt finally falling off the muscled arms and onto the floor.

Hazed silver eyes looked up at his partner who was breathing just as hard as he did, his fingers trailing down the throat to the strong muscles, his hand resting on the ohm symbol the Japanese sported.

"You still have this?" he asked, his fingers tracing over the black mark.

"It's a tattoo now," Kanda told him, "by my own choice," his own fingers trailed across the mark over Allen's eye, "is this the same?"

"No," Allen shook his head, "happened by accident, same as this."

The Japanese looked down at the mangled left arm the younger held out, his own fingers holding the wrist before he brought it to his lips, his mouth kissing down the scared flesh before he moved to the pale collarbone, his lover twitching and moaning at the contact.

"_Hah-K-Kanda…"_

His lover only hummed against the flesh, his fingers sliding up and down the pale sides as he crawled over the bed, Allen moving with the elder to rest his head on the pillows, the lips on his body kissing across the collarbones before moving down to take the exposed the pink bud in his mouth, the moans increasing in volume at the feeling while his body twitched in pleasure.

"_Ah-nya-un_!" Allen sighed in delight, his hands reaching to grip at the bare shoulders, his nails digging into the pale flesh, slight contentment in him as he noticed the absence of any other marks on his lover's skin.

The fingers toyed with the other untouched nipple before his lips covered it, the fingers finding the snaps of the younger's pants and gently tugged them off his body, the cold air hitting the heated flesh as Allen lay exposed to the Japanese.

"Delicious," Kanda breathed as his lips fluttered over the toned body, the path trailed leaving a burning sensation on the pale skin before a warm mouth engulfed him, Allen's reaction only half as the Japanese remembered, the loud cry causing a wave of pleasure down Kanda's spine, his own pants becoming almost unbearably tight.

Allen's dreams paled in comparison to what the Japanese was doing to him, his memories of their nights as exorcists would often flood his nights when his dreams weren't consumed by nightmares of their final moments together. His eyes flew wide as he felt a tongue run up and down him, his body trying to keep from unravelling at his lover's touch, a challenge he found nearly impossible when teeth gently scraped his shaft.

"K-Kan-da-_ah_!"

Hands pressed on his hips as the younger desperately tried to thrust deeper into the mouth causing him undeniable pleasure, his toes curling in pleasure as he finally released inside Kanda's mouth. The marked chest heaved as the Japanese straightened up, his tongue catching the last of Allen's essence before he finally kicked of his own tight pants, the lust-filled silver eyes roaming over his lover's strong body, flecks of hunger in his mercury orbs.

Weak fingers reached for his bedside drawer, his hand searching for a small jar that he passed to Kanda, his cobalt eyes reading the label, his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"It's not… like that," Allen panted lightly, a small smirk on his flushed face, "I knew I'd find you and-"

"You thought you'd be prepared?"

Lips pressed against Kanda's as the mismatched fingers pulled off the hair tie, the black locks cascading down his back.

"There are many advancements from when we first lived," the younger murmured, "from what I've been told, this is one of the better ones."

"And just who's been telling you this?" Kanda pressed, his fingers coating in the slick substance, the younger lying back on the mattress as the digits trailed to his lover's twitching entrance.

"Tyki has no shame when it comes to his sex life," Allen grumbled before he felt a finger enter him, his face wincing as his body adjusted to the foreign yet familiar feeling of Kanda stretching him, a second finger slipped into him and gently searched his lover, a smirk on his lips as the younger practically screamed when the Japanese found the spot that made him see the stars.

"Ah! Hah-K-Kanda! Th-There!"

Kanda complied to his lover's begging at a teasing pace, deliberately avoiding and toying with him, enjoying the whimpers that slipped from Allen's lips as he moved his body against the fingers, their removal only causing him to whine louder at the loss.

"Needy, Moyashi?" the Japanese teased, as he took his place over Allen's panting and aroused body.

"You always knew," the younger panted, "exactly how to play me."

Kanda smirked as he leaned over to kiss his lover, Allen wincing in discomfort as the elder eased into him, their lips parting as the Japanese allowed the white-haired man adjust to him.

"K-Kanda," Allen stammered, his hands cupping the elder's cheeks, "I-I love you, Yuu."

"BakaMoyashi," the Japanese smiled to him, his fingers brushing the strands of hair from the mercury orbs, his lips meeting the other's in a slow kiss, "I love you too, Allen."

It only took a few thrusts before Kanda had Allen's voice bouncing off the walls with cries of ecstasy slipping from the bruised lips as his nailed dug into the strong back, the Japanese hissing in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he buried himself in the younger, his dark eyes rolling back in pleasure. The lithe body arched into the stronger one as they knew the both of them would not last long given their current state.

"_Ah-hah -_K-Kanda…" Allen moaned as drool slipped from his lips, "I-I'm gonna-_Ah_!"

"_Nng_-A-Allen," Kanda groaned as he felt the other nearing, his hand gripping the white sheets.

"_Un-_Yuu!"

The British young man heard his own name slip from his lover's lips as his body tightened around the Japanese's, Kanda releasing himself inside Allen.

The two remained frozen as they panted heavily, the mismatched hands slipping from the strong shoulders to slide down the strong arms, the silver eyes drooping dangerously as he felt something slip down his thigh while his lover became absent from his side, confusion on his face as he turned to look around for Kanda, a dark figure returning to his side before something warm and wet touched his legs, his knee jerking involuntarily.

"Relax," the deep voice told him, "I'm just cleaning you."

Allen found strength in his spent body to nod weakly, the cloth moving over from his thighs to his stomach, Kanda finding the trash can with ease even in the darkened room before he slipped under the covers with his lover, the younger pulled into his arms, a smile gracing Allen's lips as he snuggled to Kanda's chest, his nose inhaling the musky scent of soba noodles, mint, and fresh sex that still lingered on his lover.

"Kanda…"

The cobalt eyes opened a fraction as he looked down at the crown of white hair resting on his chest.

"What is it, Allen?"

Mercury eyes turned to look up at him, his smile still as pure as the one that haunted the Japanese's dreams.

"I love you… Yuu."

"I thought I told you," Kanda murmured softly, his lips pressing against the other's, "I know… and I love you, my Allen."

The younger felt a smile on his lips as his dreams were peaceful and consumed by nothing but the here and now, fragments of his past not daring to disturb him with memories of the two of them in their final moments, the weaponized demons nowhere to be found and the chest he slept on did not sport a gaping and bleeding wound that claimed the second exorcist's life, Allen's own life ending with something piecing his own heart, his tear-filled eyes' last image that of the dark cobalt eyes before both their lives were extinguished, their bodies ending in each other's arms for what they assumed was the final time.

* * *

Silver eyes opened blearily to the early London sun, the rays hitting his white walls and bed sheets, his hands reaching for the man he had spent the night with, confusion in his mind when there was no other body sharing the bed with him. His torso bolted off the mattress to look down where his lover should have been, his heart hammering wildly before he heard the sound of plates and utensils move around in his kitchen, his worry sated for a moment before the next thought struck him. His throat swallowed the lump that had formed as he slipped on a pair of pyjama pants and slipped towards the glass banister, his hands gripping it as he looked down to his kitchen, his silver eyes catching sight of a ponytail swishing over a muscled back while a man moved about in his kitchen, omelettes already on white plates.

Allen was silent as he walked down the spiral staircase, his heart still hammering as he prayed that the man was who he had been searching for and that his brain hadn't been confused by longing and had inadvertently given Kanda's face to some stranger that decided to take advantage of his lust and sorrow. It was his feet on the wooden floor causing his lover to turn and look at him with softened cobalt eyes, the younger feeling relief wash over him at the sight of Kanda.

"You're up," the Japanese nodded at him before he turned from Allen back to the cutting board, "breakfast will be ready in just a-"

Arms snaked around his waist as the younger pressed his chest to the back, his actions surprising the Japanese.

"Be careful!" Kanda told him, "I have sharp knives over here!"

"You're real," Allen whispered, "it's really you; you're really here, with me."

"Moyashi?"

The Japanese turned to look at the younger, his cobalt eyes widening at the sight of the pale body trembling, the tears slipping down the pale cheeks surprising him.

"What's wrong-"

"I've looked for you, f-for seven long years and-and I haven't been with you since the day we died," tearful silver eyes looked up at him, "I still can't believe that I'm here, with _you_."

"Bakamoyashi," Kanda murmured softly, his arms pulling Allen to a warm hug, "where else would I be?"

"Please," the younger softly begged, "please don't leave me."

"As I said before," the Japanese teased, "where else should I be?"

Allen felt his lips curl into a kind smile while the long fingers stroked his cheek, Kanda's own smile equally as soft.

"Now, can I get back to making our breakfast?"

The younger relinquished his grip on his lover as the Japanese turned back to the cutting board, silver eyes watching him with amusement.

"Since when can you cook?" Allen teased, cobalt eyes flickering to look at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Since I'm a chef now," Kanda explained, the fruit slipped onto the plate beside the omelette, the larger one given to a disbelieving Allen.

"You? A chef!?" the younger asked as he moved with the Japanese over to the kitchen island, their plates next to each other as they slipped onto the barstools, "how and when did that happen?"

"I thought it would give me freer rein to look for you… and find you provided your stomach is still as bottomless as the day we met," a light smirk appeared on Kanda's lips as he noticed the younger glared at him, "so I'll take that as a yes?"

"It's slowed down since I don't have a parasite in me using up my energy, but otherwise, yes," Allen grumbled, "but that still doesn't answer my question."

"It's a long story."

"You going anywhere?" the silver eyes teased lightly, his lips smiling before they met Kanda's.

"Not in forever," the elder whispered as they parted, the other's fork digging into the fluffy egg and scooping a piece into his mouth, the silver eyes widening dramatically at the food, "well?" Kanda pressed, "how does it taste?"

"It's… It's delicious," Allen stammered softly, "I… I never thought you would make things like this."

"Would? Or Could?"

"I meant that I'm still used to you as a sword-wielding temperamental exorcist," the younger teased, "though I'm assuming I'm only a third right?"

"Two-thirds," the Japanese confessed, "I still wield a katana, it was the one thing my parents and I agree on."

"Parents?" the younger body turned to face Kanda's, "you have parents?"

"_Had_," Kanda told him, "I left them when I was eighteen, had enough of them."

"Are… they still alive?"

"Unfortunately," the elder grumbled, "I was happier when I was conceived in a test tube, though I'm pretty sure that's what happened this time around too, they were so impassive to the other."

"So… what were they like?" Allen pressed through mouthfuls of his breakfast.

"My father was a businessman and wanted me to follow in his footsteps," Kanda told him, "my mother was the proper stay at home mom that always breathed down my neck to be perfect," he sighed, "I was grateful to my past memories when they resurfaced, gave me the final motivation I needed to leave them behind."

"When did they resurface?"

"Same as yours did," the elder murmured, "seven years ago, when I turned eighteen," his finger brushed a lock of white hair from Allen's face, "when we met for the first time."

"So… why _did_ you leave your parents," the younger asked as he flushed lightly, his eyes suddenly extremely interested in the omelette he was enjoying.

"My dad wanted me to become a businessman and I didn't," he shrugged his shoulders, "called me an ungrateful brat and I finally packed up my stuff and left."

"How did you get here then?"

"I met someone along the way," the Japanese smirked, "guess who?"

"Tiedoll?"

"The very same," Kanda sighed, "practically burst into tears the minute he saw me, took the bruises a _month _to heal that's how hard he hugged me."

"He was just happy to see you," Allen pointed out, "so what does he do?"

"He's a painter, full time now," cobalt eyes glanced to the silver, "lives in the South of France, that's where I learned to cook some of the food I make," his hand gestured to the omelettes, "the Japanese food I learned from the chef in my house."

"So you got a chef _and _got to live in France," the younger grinned, "lucky bastard."

"I wound up moving from restaurant to restaurant before I got a job as a chef here and spent my free time looking for you," his hand gently squeezed the scared one, "and I found you."

"Just how _did _you find me?"

"Your music," the Japanese told him, "I heard your music playing in a movie once, I knew it was yours, I just knew I had to find you, that I _could _find you."

"So my idea worked?" Allen smiled slowly, his lover returning the small smile.

"It did," the dark head of hair nodded, "the fourteenth's melody is distinctively you, though _finding _where you were was a little trickier, 'London' isn't that descriptive."

"But you found me," the younger smiled, "lucky me."

"And what about you?" Kanda asked, "what happened to you?"

"I-I wasn't raised by Mana this time, I never even got to meet him," Allen told him after a moment, smiling sadly, "but I _was _raised by my so-called uncle, he was nice enough, always working so he never really paid any attention to me, not that he was neglecting or anything, just didn't know what to do with kids."

"Sounds… nice?"

"It worked for me," the shoulder shrugged, "and I ended up going to school on a music scholarship and finished it quickly because I could still recall the skills I had as the musician," silver eyes rolled, "history just loves repeating itself."

"Tiedoll's a painter, Daisya's a footballer, Marie plays the harp in a concert band, and Bak is still a scientist," the Japanese leaned forward with his elbows on the black granite countertop, "I have to agree with you there."

"Lavi's also a curator in a museum, Tyki's a professor of lepidopterology in the same university-"

"Lepidopterology?"

"Three guesses what it studies."

"If you say butterflies-"

"Yep," Allen smiled, "he studies butterflies."

Kanda smirked as the younger decided to press on.

"Komui is also a scientist, Lenalee is a school gym teacher, and Road is just… Road," his silver eyes smiled at the Japanese, "that's just how fate works I guess."

"It's nice to know some things never change," Kanda commented as he grabbed the two empty plates and slipped them in the sink, arms around his waist preventing him from and further action, "moyashi, can I do the dishes?"

"No," the younger pouted, "I want to talk more with you."

"Then let me finish these-"

"Too bad," Allen teased a he quickly pecked his lover's lips, his arm pulling the other's along, "we're talking."

Kanda chuckled as he followed the younger around the kitchen island and towards what the younger would consider his living room.

"This place," the Japanese started, his eyes looking around the loft, taking in the large wall of windows, columns of brick jutting from wall to ceiling with partitions of brick separating the spaces in the younger's home, the walls a white colour with couches of grey and chestnut with rugs adorning the hardwood floors and bookcases lining the walls, "this is impressive."

"Thanks," Allen commented as he moved over to the suede couches, "I love it."

"How can you afford a place like this?"

"I'm a composer for movie soundtracks," the younger told him as he sat down beside his lover, "it's pretty good money when you're not half bad, not to mention I DJ on weekends."

"I've heard your stuff," Kanda's finger gently stroked the strands of white hair, "it's how I found you, you're better than half-bad, you're quite good."

"Coming from you that's one hell of a compliment," Allen teased laughing lightly, his body adjusting to curl up beside his lover, his mind finding the question nagging at him, "so… where in London _are _you living?"

"In an apartment about ten minutes from the Japanese restaurant that I work at," the elder told him ambiguously, "it's about fifteen minutes from here."

"You were so close to me this whole time," the younger murmured while he felt the arm around his own tighten.

"I had no idea you were this close to me either," Kanda told him softly, "if I hadn't been taking a long walk last night..."

"We'd still be out looking," Allen finished for him, a soft smile on his lips as he snuggled further into the strong chest, "so, when are you moving in?"

"Excuse me?"

Mercury eyes met cobalt as the younger smirked.

"I've spent seven long years looking for you," the younger informed him, "I don't want to let you go, not now-"

"I'm not about to disappear, Allen," the Japanese assured him, "I've looked for you too all those years, don't worry."

"I'll need time to solidify that truth," Allen murmured, "besides, I want to be with you as often as I can, now that there's no missions that will take us away from each other and the possibility that when you walk out the door it'll be the last time I see you has dwindled to none, I see no reason why we can't-"

"Calm down, moyashi," the elder comforted him, "like I said, I'm not about to disappear from your life, I have no intention of letting _you _go either," his cobalt eyes looked around the loft, "and this place _is_ beautiful," Kanda confessed softly, "it's close to everything, my work, the train station…"

"But…"

"But," the Japanese smirked, "what about you moving into _my _place?"

"Lavi's already got a key to this one-"

"And my offer sounds infinitely better."

"_And_," Allen grinned as he smacked the muscled arm, "it's easier to move someone _in_ herethen it is to move someone _out _of here _and _I have my studio in he. Besides, you _can't _still hate him."

"I don't… _hate_ him," Kanda confessed, "but if you tell him I said that I'll deny it."

"Fine," the younger's shoulders shrugged, "but as you were saying?"

"I _still _find him annoying," the Japanese grumbled, "even in this day and age, even though I haven't met him yet, I _know _I'll find him annoying."

"It's good to know you'll be meeting him," Allen smiled, "Lavi's gonna want to see you again, and he might stop by to see Tim."

"Tim?" the Japanese asked, the younger suddenly perking up as practically bounced off the couch.

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced you to him yet," the younger smiled as he moved to one of the partitions while his voice carried from behind the brick, his lover's body turning around on the couch with interest as the sound of metal rattled from wherever Allen was, his cobalt eyes widening at the sight of the golden canary perched on his finger, the bird twittering.

"I got him two years ago," Allen explained as he practically bounced back to the couch, "Tim seemed like the perfect name for him, he acted like him too."

"Yeah?" Kanda murmured, his finger reaching to stroke the yellow feathers, "how so?"

"He pulls my hair, nips at my fingers, tries to steal my food," he smiled almost sadly, as his own fingers touched the soft feathers.

"You miss him, huh?"

"I miss a lot of things," Allen confessed, "some things I can move on without, others are just harder too," his silver eyes met cobalt, "and a few are near impossible to live without."

"Even though these memories aren't _this _Allen's but another's?"

"I like to think that I am one in the same," the younger told him after a moment of silence, "that this me is the same as I always was, just given a second lease on life."

"That makes sense…"

"And what about you?" Allen asked, "what do _you _think of all of this?"

"I think that I'm here a second time to do something I left unfinished," Kanda told him softly, "and that, like you think, we're all the same as we once were."

"Good to know we're on the same page for this one," Allen smirked as he stood to return the bird to its home, "but I suspect we'll be back to normal within the week."

"Getting generous, aren't we, Mo-ya-shi," the Japanese teased, "I give us three days at the most."

"Still within the week," the younger's voice carried from the other side of the partitions, Kanda chuckling softly as the familiarity comforted him.

"So… _if _I move in with you," Kanda pressed, "would I be allowed to bring Mugen?"

"You're katana?" Allen asked, "you still have that?"

"Mugen is long since gone," the Japanese murmured with a hint of sadness in his voice, "but this Mugen is a black cat I own."

"A cat?" the younger pressed as he plopped back on the couch beside his lover, his head lounging in his lover's lap, "should have figured that's the animal you settled on."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Anti-social, independent, uncaring," his head tilted to look up Kanda, "yeah, I can see it."

"Ha ha," Kanda muttered sarcastically, "funny as always, Moyashi."

"It's _Allen_, _Ba_Kanda," the younger teased while the Japanese snorted quietly, "so, you were saying, about your cat?"

"He's this sleek black cat that I adopted when I moved here six months ago," Kanda explained, "and he does have this tendency to disappear every now and then but he always comes back for food and he can be incredibly affectionate at times," he smirked, "honestly, thought I'd name him moyashi."

"I'm surprised you didn't name him Alma-"

A hand flew to his lips as the words slipped out, Allen straightening up to look at the Japanese in his eyes.

"Kanda, I'm sorry," the younger started, "I-I didn't mean that the way it sounded I-"

"It's okay," the Japanese murmured, his throat clearing, "I-I did get to meet Alma once again," Kanda confessed softly, "he was very sick, fate didn't treat him kindly, even this time around," the man swallowed thickly as he pressed on, "he was dying when I got to see him. He remembered me as I did him, and he was so happy to see me. He told me that he had had a good life, short though it was and he was happy that I remembered him. When he died the next day, I knew I had to find you before that happened to you," his finger brushed against the pale cheek, "before I lost you again."

"You're not going to lose me," Allen murmured, his cheek leaning into the strong shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere."

"And neither am I," the long fingers squeezed the scared hand while his lover smiled up at him, a small laugh slipping the other's lips, "and just what's so funny?"

"I never thought I'd get to have a good life with you," the younger told him, "I thought it'd be all fights and missions and, when we died, I was at least content to know I'd be with you in death," his lips raised to brush against Kanda's, "and now here we are again, no innocence, no demons, no Order, just us," he smiled as a tear fell from his eye, "I've never been happier."

"I have no intention of destroying that happiness," Kanda whispered softly his lips closing the gap between them, "I love you too much, Aren."

"I love you too, Yuu."

"Tell me," the Japanese asked softly once they parted, "does… does Lavi still have his Bookman's memory?"

"No," Allen shook his head, "and to answer your next question, I don't know if the war is over, I don't know who won, I'm assuming we did since we're both here, but we're not involved, so I honestly don't care."

"Since when do _you _not care about the safety of others?"

"I still do," the younger told him, "but the Order has never knocked on my door and the Noah have never since then reared their heads. Besides, no one hold innocence anymore, we're no longer slaves to the Order," he smiled sincerely, "like I said, we're all entirely free."

"Good," lips pressed to the hollow of Allen's throat, "I won't have anyone take you back to that world."

"No one's taking me away from you," Allen smiled as his head tilted to expose the creamy flesh, "not now, not ever."

* * *

**Reviews? Love it? Hate it? ^^**


End file.
